Just Another Cliché Truth or Dare Story
by smartypants86
Summary: exactly what the title says; constructive criticism is appreciated, just put it in the nicest way possible. im only writing this to become a beta, so ya :P read if u would like. T cuz im paranoid, just like a bunch of other ppl ;
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Cliché Truth or Dare Story

Chapter 1

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXX!" a shrilly voice screamed in my ear. I jumped up into a battle stance, ready to knock out any threat within a ten feet radius. "Jeez Max, you need to calm down and loosen up a little bit." Nudge smirked. "What do you want?" I grumbled. She woke me up from my nap, and I get grumpy if I don't get my nap time. "Well, since everyone has been bored out of their minds since we saved the world, I thought we should have some fun and play some games down in the living room. The flock's already there, and we're waiting on you," she told me. "Fine. Only if I get some cookies though." "Ya, whatever, let's go!"

Nudge practically dragged me to the living room, where the flock plus Ella was making small talk amongst themselves. "KAY EVERYBODY, MAX IS HERE!" That immediately snapped everyone's attention to us, each person murmuring a bored "Hello" or "hey" in greeting. "I see I'm not the only one Nudge dragged here." "No you are not" Gazzy sighed. "Hey babe," my ever so emotionless boyfriend said, "Hey," I replied, pecking him on the lips. "Let's get ready for death by Nudge."

"C'mon guys, lighten up!" Nudge said. "Now I have the perfect game that we can play that'll definitely drive all the weariness out of this household, and Ella and Angel think so too, so HA! Anyways, the game we're gonna play is… Ella, Angel, drum roll please!... TRUTH OR DARE!" Silence. Then, "THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY WE ARE PLAYING THAT!" Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, and I shouted in unision. Wow, we didn't even rehearse that! "Awwwwwwwww come on guys! We'll have so much fun! One time when I went with Ella to one of her friend's house, we played truth or dare and this one girl ended up getting peanut butter smeared all over her body and we got to stick bread on her clothes and asdfkhsnfosdfsjdo"

"Thank you Gazzy" I said. With a hand over Nudge's motor mouth, he smiled and nodded

After that, I used my best stern mother voice to say "NO" and looked directly at her eyes. Big mistake. When I looked into her eyes, she pulled the deathly Bambi eyes and, as an added bonus, started tearing up. "But Maaaaaaaaxxxxx" she pleaded. I internally battled with myself and tried to look away, but couldn't. I bit my lip and Nudge knew she had won."I guess just one game…" "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH MAX, DON'T WORRY, WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN AND YOU TOTALLY WON'T REGRET IT!" she practically screeched in my ear as she hugged me with all the strength she had, which was a lot considering the superhuman abilities we all share.

"Alright, Nudge, you can let go of me now, just don't forget the cookies you promised me," I said with a serious tone in my voice.

"Ya, because God forbid that she doesn't get her cookies." Iggy mumbled under his breath. "Heard that," I called over my shoulder. He froze in his tracks for a second and then ran to the other side of the room, certain I would damage him in some way. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you this time," I smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, Nudge had let me go, and was currently grinning at me like a maniac, showing every single pearly white tooth she had. Those Bambi eyes are a weapon of mass destruction and should be illegal for the sake of anyone unlucky enough to get in the way of Nudge. I'll get her back for this later.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle," she instructed, and everyone did as they were told while groaning in annoyance. I sat down next to Fang (why wouldn't I?) and he whispered in my ear, "Just couldn't resist the Bambi eyes, could you?" with a little trace of smugness in his voice. I shoved him playfully and replied "Hey, you wouldn't have been able to resist it either." He just shrugged in response. "Alright let the game begin…" Nudge stated mysteriously with an evil glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips. My only thought: Oh no. I hope my cookies are worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 1! sorry its so short, im goin to bed soon so i didnt have a whole lot of time to write! R&amp;R! constructive criticism is appreciated! :D thx PEACE OUT!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, its me again! sorry for the wait, ** i've been REALLY overwhelmed with gym, hw, family, nagging parents, and more hw :P my teachers probably thought it'd be funny to give us hw over spring break... poo them :0 so, this is gonna be a little longer than the last chappie, i just wanted to get something up since its already been over a week :P dont worry, i already started ch 3 :) enjoy! ps-this chappie is dedicated to my bud Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia for helping me choose the topic of this story! :D****

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with MR, just the plot! this goes for all the chappies cuz i dont want to repeat this****

Just Another Cliché Truth or Dare Story

Chapter 2

"Alright, I'll start," Nudge said cheerily. "Hmmm, let's see….. Gazzy, truth or dare?" she said, instantly switching back to her dark, mischievous side.

"Um, dare I guess," He looked up with a slightly afraid look on his face. I would be too; when Nudge had that look in her eyes, you never knew what kind of hell you just agreed to.

"Perfect! Gazzy, I dare you to take Dr. M's pie and shove it in Ella's face!" Nudge exclaimed evilly. I feel bad for Gazzy now. You're probably thinking why this dare is so bad, so I'm gonna tell you the two reasons why. First of all, ever since the flock moved in, Ella decided she wanted to start dolling herself up with a bunch of gunk (make-up) everyday for a special someone. *cough*Iggy*cough* Sorry, had a little something in my throat. I have no idea why she does this if he's blind, so go ask her if you want.

Reason #2: One of Dr. M's hobbies is baking. She's pretty dang good at it, so she decided that she might as well get some extra moola out of it. That's when she started entering baking contests. She wins every contest she enters, and she's trying to keep the streak going. This Saturday is the next pie-baking one, so she's been spending each free minute this week trying to perfect her pies. They all taste yummy to me, but she seems to always to find some flaw in each one and starts baking another one. Well, just yesterday on Thursday, she finally baked the perfect one and sternly told all of us not to touch it unless there was a fire, then we could pick it up on the way out of the burning house. Otherwise, we were dead meat. I could see why she was really touchy with this pie; the first place prize for the contest was $10,000. A little overpriced if you ask me, but I'm not complaining if we win. Anyways, Dr. M's first-place-potential pie is about to be smashed to crumbs by Ella's face. Now you see the problem here.

"WHAT? DR. M'S GONNA KILL ME! NEVERMIND, I CHANGE MY ANSWER TO TRUTH. I CAN DO THAT, RIGHT?" Gazzy shouted in shock. Nudge smugly shook her head. "But WHY? What did I ever do to you?"

"Hmm, let me think. One month, 3 days, and 5 hours ago. Every single pair of jeans I owned magically disappeared, and, seconds later, I hear an explosion and smell burning denim. Ring a bell?" she retorted. Wow, I can't believe she kept track of how long it's been since then…

"Oh…. But I don't deserve this!" Gazzy retorted.

"Just do it so that we can move along with this stupid game. Iggy'll just bake another one before Dr. M gets home from work. See? Everything is gonna work out. Now just get out the pie and shove it in Ella's face already!" I butted in, starting to get annoyed.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't remember agreeing to this," Ella cut in.

"Too bad for you," Fang said. Aw, how sweet! He defended me. He's so caring, loving, smooth, and not to mention EXTREMELY sexy, and f-I'm getting carried away. Damn him for having this effect on me. At least he's all mine. :D Yay me!

"Ugh, you guys suck. Gazzy, get the pie. Let's just get this over with," Ella grumbled. Gazzy reluctantly did as told, but as he was walking there, he lip-synced to Angel, "Get a camera" and she smiled and got one out without anyone noticing. Once Gazzy got the pie out of the fridge, he crept up behind Ella with stealth to rival Fang's and, get this, smashed it in NUDGE'S face just as she was about to warn Ella.

"GAZZY!" Nudge shrieked. Gazzy just started laughing like a maniac and ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

"I'll get him later…" Nudge muttered with a sinister tone to her voice. "Let's just play the game. I'll be right back, just going to wipe this stupid pie off my face," she glared in Gazzy's approximate location. "Just continue without me until I get back, kay?" There was a series of mumbles in response. Nudge just nodded and left.

"Well, that's two people out from the game, and since it was Gazzy's turn and he left, we'll just say it's Ella's turn cuz she was the almost-victim of Dr. M's pie," I decided. Another series of mumbles in agreement. Jeez, what is it with us and mumbling?

"Okay, so I choose Iggy! Truth or dare?" Ella turned to Iggy with a flirtatious look on her face. Again, I don't know why; Iggy is blind and I'm pretty sure I told her when we moved in.

"Dare," Iggy replied almost immediately. Of course he chose dare. He's Iggy.

"That's what I expected," Ella smirked. "I dare you to make out with me for two minutes. We can go in the closet if you want more privacy," she drawled. Iggy paused for a moment before agreeing. On the inside I was like, "What the poop? Since when did Iggy like Ella enough to make out with her?" but on the outside I just widened my eyes, just like everyone else in the room. "Kay, see you guys in two minutes!" Ella called over her shoulder while leading Iggy to a closet on the other side of the room. I could just hear the smile in her voice. I'm gonna have to talk to her AND Iggy later…

* * *

><p><strong>so thats chapter 2! chapter 3 is gonna explain Ella and Iggy's kiss scene for anyone into Eggy ;) and anything else i come up with! im gonna change the length of this story too and make it longer cuz it has been requested by Booklover72, my other bud, so im gonna go more into detail with a lot of things, like in this chappie. :D CC is appreciated! R&amp;R! i'll give u bacon! bye for now :F<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! im FINALLY updating! sorry it took so long AGAIN cuz i had to train for regionals (gymnastics competition) and had a BUNCH of school work :P SORRY. i hope you like the chappie, i made it longer than the others cuz its been so long! hope you like it! :D ps- there is a really... well, i guess i could say steamy scene between ella and iggy in the beginning, so if u dont like Eggy or just dont like that stuff, u can skip to max's POV**

* * *

><p><span>Just Another Cliché Truth or Dare Story<span>

Chapter 3

ELLA POV:

ZOMG, ZOMG, ZOMG! I can't believe that Iggy actually agreed to my dare! Does that mean that he likes me too, or that he doesn't want to seem like a wimp for refusing a dare? I'm too happy to care! I admit that I've had the biggest crush on him ever since the flock moved here. Of course I didn't show this on the outside; that would be a TOTAL turn off for Iggy, and my chances with him would diminish in less than a second.

As I led Iggy to the closet, he seemed really mellow, but once we got in, he did something that _completely_ took me by surprise.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. After that, he pushed me up against the wall of the closet and kissed me with a passion I didn't know he felt for me. My hands tangled through his perfect, strawberry-blonde hair as he caressed my face gently, as if he was afraid of breaking me. But I knew I was safe in his arms. Iggy brushed his tongue against my lips, practically begging for entrance, which I gladly obliged to. Our tongues had a battle for dominance, eventually ending with me winning, although I know he let me win. We moved our lips in synch, and I let my tongue roam around every corner of his mouth. He let my hands wander around his body too, and when I reached his stomach, I discovered that he had an eight pack. A frickin eight pack! A pretty sexy one too...

As time passed, the kiss became less passionate and more needy. I knotted my fists in his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. I eventually got tired of his shirt getting in the way, so I started playing with the hem of his shirt to see if he would let me take it off. He didn't push my hands away, so I figured that he was okay with it. Once his shirt was off, I saw that he had more than just an eight pack. He had amazing pecs, clearly defined biceps and triceps, and much, much more. At the same time, he wasn't like those big and burly weight lifters; his muscles were a lot more lean, so he still looked skinny and fit. Sorry, I got a bit distracted by Iggy's nice and firm muscles.

While I took off his shirt, he decided to take thing in his own hands and start kissing me along my jaw line. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his lips on my skin. He began kissing me softly on a spot on my neck, and then started sucking on it really hard. I let out a moan of pleasure, which caused him to smile.

"You like that don't you," he said, still smiling.

"Yeah," I said, kinda out of breath. Then I took him by the shoulders and flipped our positions so that he was pressed up against the wall instead of me. "It would only be fair that I do the same to you," I whisper in his ear, trying my best to sound seductive. I hope I do this right; this is the first time I've ever done anything like this…

IGGY POV:

Holy crap. I'm making out with Ella. In a closet. For a dare. And I'm loving every second of it. Ever since I heard the sound of her voice, I completely fell head over heels for her. I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but I hope it never goes away. You couldn't imagine how ecstatic I was when she dared me to kiss her (of course, I contained it so that I didn't look like a terribly lovesick weirdo). I guess this means that she liked me too, since she was the one who dared me to do this. YES!

Currently, she had me pressed up against the wall of the closet and was sucking hard on the side of my neck, just as I had did to her. I closed my eyes and let out a satisfied sigh, which made her pull away for a second to speak.

"So I guess I'm doing this right then?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. You're doing it _real_ well," I told her. She smiled.

"Good," she whispered softly, giving me goose bumps. It's sexy when a girl wants to take control, but it was about time I reclaimed my dominance. I pulled her lips back to mine, only to hear Max's voice shout down the hallway.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS, TIME TO GET BACK TO THE GAME. WE ACCIDENTLY GAVE YOU GUYS 5 EXTRA MINUTES AND NUDGE WANTS TO START PLAYING AGAIN." We pulled apart and sighed.

"We can continue this later," I murmured in her ear with a sly smile on my face. As I pulled my shirt back on and head towards the door of the closet, though, Ella grabbed my arm and pulls me to her.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe, um," she looked down at her feet. "This is a kind of forward question, so…" she trailed off.

"Yeah?" I urged her on, stroking her arm to tell her that it was okay, whatever she was going to ask.

"Well, I was wondering, since we, you know, kissed and everything, if this means that I'myourgirlfriendnow," she finished apprehensively. If I didn't have superhuman senses, I wouldn't have heard her.

"Sure, as long as it's ok with you….. Girlfriend," I finished slyly. Her face broke into a grin.

"It's okay with me…. Boyfriend."

"I like the sound of that," I replied. Then we hooked arms and walked out of that closet. As a couple.

MAX POV (7 MINUTES EARLIER):

"So, what should we do while the lovebirds are trading spit?" Gazzy asked. We all stared at him. "What? Did I say something wrong? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Nothing, just, nevermind," Fang said. With that, everyone returned to… whatever they were doing."

"Why don't we watch some SpongeBob? Everyone loves SpongeBob," I stated. Everyone cheered. Do I know my Flock or what? After I sat on Fang's lap on the couch (where we started cuddling, which I very much enjoyed), I turned on the TV to Nickelodeon, where we started laughing out butts off whenever Patrick said something stupid. That guy is so stupid it's funny… A while later Nudge came down after cleaning up and asked where Ella and Iggy were.

"Shoot, we forgot about them. Lemme call them. HEY LOVEBIRDS, TIME TO GET BACK TO THE GAME. WE ACCIDENTLY GAVE YOU GUYS 5 EXTRA MINUTES AND NUDGE WANTS TO START PLAYING AGAIN. Alright, they should be back any second now. Hope nothing's gonna be awkward between them now, since we're living in the same house. The tension in this house would be shooting through the roof," I said. Holy poop, did I just go all Nudge on the Flock? I guess I did because now they're staring at me. "See, this is what happens when I watch SpongeBob too long!"

"Max, it was only 7 minutes," Angel piped up.

"Well, it was 7 minutes too long," I shot back. She just shrugged. After my little Nudge moment, Iggy and Ella came back with their arms hooked together.

"What'd we miss?" Ella asked.

"I think the question is what did WE miss? You go in a closet for 7 minutes and u come back with hooked arms and goofy smiles on your faces! What happened in there? Wait, are those hickeys on your necks?" I inquired.

"Well, first we made out, and then we started sucking on each others' necks for a little bit, and then when you called us, we decided that we make it official and become a couple since we both obviously have feelings for each other," Iggy stated bluntly.

"Okay, first of all, TMI; we didn't need to know all that. Second of all, Iggy, you better not hurt my sister or I'll wring your neck, even though you're like a brother to me," I decided. Iggy and Ella got big smiles on their faces and Ella jumped into Iggy's arms, where he swung her around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Guys, we don't need all this PDA, okay? There's already enough with Max and Fang," Angel said innocently. Fang and I gave her daggers, but she just continued smiling like, well, and angel.

"Wait, if Max said Ella's her sister and Iggy's like a brother to her and they're dating now, that means-"

"Nudge, do NOT finish that sentence!" I said with my hand over her mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get on with the game. Max, take your hand off Nudge's mouth so we can play," Fang said. I shook my head. He just smiled. Why is he smiling? I have no i- he cut off my thoughts with his lips. I let go of Nudge and ran my hands through his silky hair as I moved my lips in synch with his. Then he pulled away. I got a puzzled look on my face and he laughed-scratch that, he _chuckled_, because God forbid that he laughs!

"Thank you, for taking your hand off of Nudge's face," he whispered in my ear. He went back to his spot in the Truth-or-Dare circle while I just stood there like an idiot, looking shocked that someone tricked me. I can't believe he played me like that! He used my weakness! Everyone was erupted into giggles around me, and I glared at each member of the flock plus Ella, who all shut up accordingly. My face transformed into a satisfied grin and I went to sit by Fang, where he pulled me into his lap and started playing with my hair. I sighed in content and relaxed into his scent. How does he smell so good?

"Okay, so now it's Iggy's turn. Iggy, pick someone," Nudge commanded. Jeez, since when was she so bossy?

"Alright, Angel, truth or dare?" Iggy asked.

"Well, I'm choosing truth because the dare you thought of is just plain wrong," she stated simply.

"Forgot 'bout that ability…" Iggy mumbled. Angel smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright Angel, you have to tell us your crush's name and show us what he looks like through a mental image," Iggy looked smug, whereas Angel turned a bright red.

"How'd you know?" she inquired with a surprised look plastered on her face.

"I got my ways…" Iggy trailed off mysteriously. I rolled my eyes. Iggy can just be so… Iggy.

"Whatever, I'll just tell you guys. It's not like you're gonna know him or something." Angel replied, obviously annoyed. "Alright his name is…"

* * *

><p><strong>there's chapter 3! i put a teeny bit of fax in there (;D) and left a little cliffie at the end cuz i was tired of writing (at the moment) and wanted to make it interesting i guess :P R&amp;R! or my walrus Carlos will poke u with a straw in your sleep! :D<strong>


	4. AN!

**HEY GUYS this is just an AN, so sorry if I disappointed any of u :P anyways, I keep forgetting to put the flock's ages on here so here they are:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 17**

**Ella: 16**

**Nudge: 15**

**Gazzy: 11**

**Angel: 8**

**As you can see, their ages are kinda different from the books but whatevs. My story. JP's characters. Also, im gonna try to stray away from replying to reviews cuz im getting really paranoid with internet hackers and such. Not saying ur hackers, but u get the idea. :P blame my parents. If I want to reply, I can do it in an AN at the beginning of the next chappie or whatever. K? sorry again for disappointing some of you :P**

**Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia: please don't kill me with sporks. That would be a painful death. BUT I HAVE MY WALRUS CARLOS TO PROTECT ME! ;D**

**dwarfperson: sorry, I'll try to update sooner :P not my fault I have a busy schedule! Well, maybe it is, but… CHEESE!**

**Booklover72: thank u for being one of my most loyal reviewer :D**

**WingedArcher1: haa lol I like both eggy and niggy ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**hey guys, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AGAIN! but i have reasons. 1) my computer broke down for a bit 2) i've been packed with concerts, competitions, family visits, etc 3) i was looking for inspiration. i believe these are reasonable reasons (xD), so deal with it :). now for the reviews.**

**Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia- carlos says "hey, we should hang out, fellow walrus"**

**3- aww thats so sweet! thx for the review! oh, and btw *great ;)**

**Booklover72- cool, i like to review and make ppl happy too! :D and yes, this means that we cant pm anymore. my facebook was already hacked, so im laying off of that for a while too...**

**Kitstarr- sorry to disappoint u for the long wait, but i FINALLY updated!**

**dwarfperson- glad. to. see. that. my. threatening. personality. is. rubbing. off. on. someone. :D. may. the. odds. be. ever. in. your. favor. :D.**

**bla- im liking the review! i also like to review in the style you have used sometimes. makes me feel intimidating and smart. ur pretty creative, thinking of those kinds of threats. i actually knew the meanings of most of those words :)**

**on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Just Another Cliché Truth or Dare Story<span>

Chapter 4

MAX POV:

"Alright, so his name is Aaron," Angel sighed. "And this is what he looks like." She sent us all a mental picture of who this "Aaron" kid is.

"ZOMG, I'VE SEEN THIS KID BEFORE!" Ella and Nudge screamed at the top of their lungs at the same time. Wow. Did they plan that? Creepy…

Angel visibly paled. "What? No you haven't. You couldn't have. How? He never came over to the house, and I never introduced you guys! What the heck?" Angel stopped herself. She almost went Nudge on all of us.

"I've obviously never seen this kid before," Iggy added, gesturing to his unseeing eyes. "But I've always heard Angel talking and giggling with a boy whenever we went to the park, so I figured she had a thing for him too."

"So have I," Fang and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smirked as he pecked me on the lips. What is with everyone saying things at the same time?

"Um, I have a question. Why does everybody know this Aaron kid except for me?" Gazzy questioned, obviously confused.

"He goes to the park every day, like us. You're just always too busy making bombs or something to notice," Nudge said.

"Oh…" Gazzy replied. "Maybe I should, you know, check this guy out before anything gets serious," he wondered out loud, obviously wanting to sound like a protective older brother.

"I don't think that'll be needed, though. First of all, she's only eight years old, and this little crush won't last too long or get too serious," I said. "Second of all, she's an avian hybrid and has beaten up erasers more than twice her size for several years; I think she can handle herself. But when she gets older and has more developed feelings, we'll leave the space open for you to inspect the guy. By then, Angel might be too blinded by her feelings for this guy to see that he could hurt her," I finished. I didn't want to make Gazzy feel bad, so I tried to say this in a nice way for him to understand.

"Okay! Those guys better watch out, 'cuz if they want Angel, they gotta go through me first!" he exclaimed. Angel just rolled her eyes. Phew, glad that worked out.

The entire time this was going on, I noticed Ella and Nudge whispering excitedly in each others' ears, so I was curious of what they were gonna say when Nudge cleared her throat.

"Okay, Ella and I have a surprise for you, Angel: WE'RE GONNA HELP SET YOU UP WITH AARON! And we know exactly how we're gonna do it! Isn't that great, Angel?" she asked with a wide grin on her face. Angel pondered the question a little.

"Yes," she finally answered, having a playful glint in her eyes (instead of an evil one, for once…). "Just tell me what you're gonna do before you do it, kay?"

"Um, excuse me, but I don't remember anyone asking for my permission about this plan," I looked at them expectantly.

"Oh yeah! Hey Max, can Angel go through with our plan?" Ella asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. It probably won't get too serious, so I don't see any harm in this. As long as you guys let me know what you're gonna do too." I looked for their reactions.

"Well, thanks for making us sweat, Max! We got kinda worried there for Angel!" Nudge exclaimed. I just shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm a good actress." I smirked at them.

"Hey, you can NOT steal my signature smirk from me, even if you are my girlfriend," Fang joked. I just shrugged once again.

"Does it seem like I care?" I joked back.

"Well, I thought you would cuz you're my Maxi-pad," Fang said. "And the smirk only looks sexy on me, but it's cute when you try."

"You have gotten VERY conceited lately, haven't you?" I questioned. Now he shrugged.

"Everything I say about myself is the truth, so I just thought I should make that clear," he replied easily. "And that's why you love me." He gave me a sly smile.

"Whatever happened to my silent brick wall?" I asked, shaking my head.

"He became more open so that this relationship would come easier." He still had that stupid half smile that made my heart race on his face (ha that kinda rhymed!)

"Lazy…" I trailed off, now straddling his waist with my arms around his neck.

"Excuse me, but we're trying to play a game here, so could you flirt later," Nudge had brought us back to reality. I reluctantly turned around in Fang's lap and eyed Gazzy gagging.

"Why don't you tell that to those two lovebirds on the couch eating each others' faces off," I shot back, gesturing to Iggy and Ella, who had broken apart, Ella's face turning a bright pink. "At least we didn't get that far." Fang just smiled and shook his head at me, while I had a proud grin for making a good comeback and noticing Iggy and Ella out of the corner of my eye while talking to Fang. Old habits die hard when you've lived most your life on the run.

"I didn't even notice them," Nudge said, dumbfounded.

"I do have awesome ninja skills, along with kissing skills. Ella is my proof," Iggy replied, still as cocky as ever. Now I see where Fang is getting it from…

"Let's just get this game going again," Nudge grumbled looking defeated. Angel patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"If it helps, I didn't notice either, even with my mind reading skills." Nudge smiled back at her.

"Okay so it's Angel's turn now, so go."

"Alright, I choose Fang. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, so that I don't look like a wimp in front of my girlfriend," he said, looking at me.

"Oh please, I have seen you at your worse and nursed you back to health so many times that I'm not sure if you're a man or a boy sometimes," I laughed.

"Ohhh burn!" Iggy and Gazzy whooped. I checked Fang's face for any sign of defeat, but, of course, I didn't find any. Stupid brick wall…

"Trust me. I am a man. You know I am," he winked at me.

"Oh jeez, let's just do the dare and move on before I end up knowing something that I don't wanna know," Nudge pleaded.

"I sided with Nudge. Okay Fang, I dare you to let Nudge give you a complete makeover and wear it for the rest of the day. You wear too much black, a lot of people think that you're emo," Angel said simply. All signs of cockiness left Fang in the matter of half of a second.

"No. No. NO. There is NO frickin' way that I am letting that happen. You're crazy. I'll do anything else. Just PLEASE. Not this." Awwww, Fangie-poo is starting to get a little worried.

"Wow. And just a minute ago you were bragging about how much of a macho man you are. C'mon Fang, just do it. Like a _man_. Show your girlfriend how _manly_ you are." I was trying so hard to keep my face straight when I said that. Evidently I didn't do a good job because Fang gave me a death glare (which was nothing compared to mine) and took me out of his lap.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," he mumbled. I just smirked at him… again.

"Aww, now my Fangie-poo is being a big boy! Come back soon!" I called. As soon as he went upstairs with Nudge, who was talking at 100 words a second, I burst out laughing along with everyone else. By the time we settled down, we all had tears in our eyes and were just talking about what happened.

"Dude, did you see his face? It was HILARIOUS! He looked like he'd rather die than be rid of his emo look!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"I know right! I can't wait for him to come down so that I can start laughing at his face all over again!" Iggy added.

"You know, guys, he might actually look good and maybe like it," Ella said from beside Iggy, trying to be optimistic.

"I agree with Ella. Nudge is really good with fashion, and she could totally make Fang look drool-worthy for Max," Angel said with a sly look on her face. I shrugged (again).

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait. Maybe we should watch some Spongebob in the meantime. Nickelodeon said that they were having a Spongebob marathon all weekend, so we could do that to pass the time. Who's with me?" My answer was hoots of approval and a tiny voice saying "What are you waiting for, then?", and you could probably guess who that was. Do I know my flock or what?

Twenty minutes into the show, I heard Nudge announce Fang's entrance.

"Thank you for patience. Now for what you've all been waiting for…... THE NEW FANG!" Nudge announced as if she were hosting a fashion show.

After her announcement, Fang walked down the stairs that lead into our living room (where we were playing obviously). All I could think was: Oh. My. Gosh. Fang. Looks. So. Freaking. Hot. And I'm frickin' serious. He had a black leather jacket with a tight, plain white shirt underneath that really showed off his muscles, and a pair of dark jeans that weren't too baggy or too tight—they were just right. He had on some simple black converse, probably because that's one of the only kinds of shoes he buys: reliable, meaning they can last if we ever have to go on the run, and they last a long time. Old habits die hard, as I'm sure I've said before. I don't keep track. Anyways, back to the hot, new fang. Nudge had styled his hair like that guy from _Footloose_, and to top everything off, he was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses that hid his deep, obsidian eyes from the world. In short, he looked incredibly sexy.

"So. Do I look sexy, or do I look sexy?" Fang asked with a cocky grin on his face as he gave us a 360o view of his outfit. I guess I'm not the only one who likes his new look!

"Neither. You look VERY sexy," I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Same to you, even in your pj's," he gave me his previously mentioned signature smirk. I took off his AWESOME sunglasses and put them on.

"How do I look?" I asked with a goofy look on my face.

"Oh, that is very attractive, but it looks better on me," he replied as he took his sunglasses back and struck a pose. I just laughed. Just as we were leaning in for a sweet kiss, we were interrupted by  
>Gazzy.<p>

"Can you please save your PDA for _after_ the game. In a place where we can't see. Or hear. Please?" Gazzy practically begged.

"We don't need our minds to be scarred for life," Angel added. Fang and I pulled away reluctantly and I felt a slight blush coming onto my cheeks.

"It's cute when you blush," Fang told me.

"And it's also cute when you dress like that," I remarked. He started chuckling with that deep voice of his and I started giggling. GIGGLING. See what this boy does to me?

"See Max, we told you that you would like it," Ella said. Angel nodded with her.

"Whatever, let's play," I said, trying to pass over the topic quickly so that Ella and Angel can't rub it in my face that they were right and I wasn't. I do not like to be proven wrong. About anything. Back to game.

"Alright, Maxie, truth or dare?" Fang craned his neck to look at me after sitting back in the circle with me on his lap.

"Dare of course. I'm no chicken," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gotta keep up my tough girl act so that I can intimidate people, don't I?

"Alright Maximillian, I dare you to take whatever peanut butter we have left in the kitchen, smear it on your face, and keep it there for 15 minutes. I don't wanna make your skin TOO oily," he told me smugly. I raised my eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Really? I thought we just had a moment like, a minute ago," I replied. He better be joking, because if he's not, I'm gonna kill him after this.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't give you a good dare," he shot back. I fake-pouted. He knows that I absolutely HATE peanut butter. The smell of it, the taste of it, heck, even the sight of it makes me wanna puke. I don't know why, but I just hate it.

"Fine," I said, knowing that he wouldn't budge about something like this. If he wants me in a sour mood, I'll make sure he gets what he wants. I stalked angrily to the kitchen and grabbed a quarter-full jar of peanut butter off a shelf. I took a deep breath and slid the cap off and just smudged the rest of the peanut butter on my face really quickly with a butter knife so that I could just get this over with. After all of it was relocated to my face, I swore I felt my stomach threaten to throw up. Thank goodness I didn't.

I stormed back to the game and plopped down in the circle, except now I was about a foot away from Fang. That jerk face. He knew that I would get mad, but he did it anyway. He pretended not to notice and scooted closer to me and licked a bit of the peanut butter off my cheek. It's funny how he loves peanut butter and I absolutely hate it.

"Mmm, yummy," he smirked at me. I look at him in disgust.

"How can you like this stuff?" I asked. I didn't mind about the licking my cheek thing, he does it all the time. Kind of weird though…

He shrugged. "I don't know. Anyways, it's your turn."

"Okay," I (once again) scooted away from him, "Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Wow, we should call this game Dare or Dare since we're all picking dare!

"Gazzy, I dare you to strip down to your boxers and fly up to airplane height and stay there for at least 5 minutes," I said. He stared at me disbelievingly.

"Do you know how cold it gets up there at night?" He had a worried tone in his voice.

"Yes. Yes I do," I replied, answering his question. Fang tried to scoot closer again, but I scooted away. Again. Can't he take a hint? I'm mad at him right now! At least I only have another ten minutes with this peanut butter on my face, and by that time, Gazzy should be back from his little flight. "C'mon Gazzy, just do it," I said.

"Fine, peanut butter face," he said under his face as he started stripping down.

"Excuse me, would you like to repeat that?" I asked just a bit too sweetly for effect. Seems like he forgot about our superhuman hearing. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

He shook his head like a dog does right after a bath and started undressing quickly. Since we've lived together for almost our entire lives, it wasn't too awkward. Except for Ella, since she didn't have the same relationship with us as we did with each other. She just politely looked away and started talking with her boyfriend.

After Gazzy was stripped down to his boxers, we all went outside, where Gazzy prepared for takeoff.

"Guys, it's kinda cold out here. Can I have another dare?" he shivered. I shook my head. He sighed before taking a running start and jumping into the afternoon air with his almost-completely-white wings spread out **(sorry, I forgot what their wings look like and how big they are :P)**. He soared up into the gray autumn sky at an incredible speed, but not nearly as fast as I can, obviously. Once he reached airplane height, he flew in circles to try to keep warm. I don't think it was working because I could see him hugging himself as he flew trying to keep in all the heat in his body.

"Nudge, can you go get a blanket for Gazzy? He's probably gonna be freezing by the time he gets back down here," I instructed. Nudge nodded and went into the house. About a minute later, she jogged back out carrying the fluffiest blanket we had. "Nice choice," I smiled. Even though this is the fluffiest blanket we have, it doesn't mean that it's the most…. attractive looking one we have; it had pink and orange swirls circling flowers and peace sign all over both sides. Staying warm is gonna cost Gazzy some man points, but at least he won't get hypothermia.

Five minutes later, Gazzy flew down, shivering even more than before.

"Remind me next time not to take a dare from Max. That was terrible!" he exclaimed. He gladly took the blanket from Nudge hugging it close to his body with closed eyes. Only when he opened them did he notice the design on his blanket. "Seriously, guys? Out of all the blankets we had, you chose this one?" he asked.

"You should be thanking us. We could've gotten you a thinner blanket, or, even worse, no blanket," defended Nudge. That's my girl! Doesn't take an insult without a comeback!

"Well, you could've gotten me a bunch of thin blankets," Gazzy argued.

"Or none," Nudge reminded. Gazzy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just be done with this conversation and get into the warm, heated house." Gazzy led the way back to the house and into the living room, where everyone reassembled into the circle while I went to the bathroom to wash the muck off my face. Once I got back, the flock decided to bust out the Spongebob again, so I sat down on the couch next to Fang, except I was at least a foot away. Oh yeah, I can hold a grudge.

Fang scooted closer to me again. "C'mon, Maxie. I know this is punishing you as much as it's punishing me," he said.

I stole his signature smirk and pulled out about ten cookies in a Ziploc bag from my pocket. "Not anymore," I bragged. "If I have my cookies, I won't feel bad about anything." I waved the bag of cookies in his face and popped one in my mouth. As I was eating it, Fang quickly took my bag of cookies and ran away. Wimp. Why am I dating him again? I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that he is a dead man. No. One. Messes. With. My. Cookies. It's an unspoken rule around here, and I'm sure to enforce it. As I started to race after him to reclaim my cookies, I heard Ella say something about how weird of a couple Fang and I were and how I was too obsessed with cookies. I internally rolled my eyes.

I eventually caught up to him as he was in the hallway leading to his room. I tackled him to the floor, where we both fell with me on top. Our faces were centimeters apart and we were both breathing hard. I stared deeply into his obsidian eyes and got an idea. I pressed my lips against his and felt the soft, tingling sensation that could come from only him. I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. Specifically, the arm that was holding the bag of cookies. As he lifted his arms to pull me closer, I snatched the cookies from his hands and ran down the hall, back towards the stairs leading to the living room. I risked a look back and saw that I had no need to worry; Fang was just lying there, staring at me, with his mouth slightly open and a shocked expression on his face. I put my victory face on and jutted my hip out.

"What, you didn't think I could use that weakness against you? It's actually one of our only weaknesses: each other. And I intend to use it to my full advantage. Sucker," I snickered. He continued to stare at me. A man of few words, I see. I can work with that. I have been for the past, I don't know, maybe FIFTEEN YEARS.

I jogged back downstairs eating another cookie and met up with the flock, who were just conversing amongst themselves.

"I see, er, _smell_ that you got your cookies back. Do I need to know how?" Iggy asked while raising one eyebrow.

"I wasn't _that_ evil this time. I just seduced him and took the cookies once is guard was down," I replied simply. He nodded.

"Nice tactics. I'll be sure to use it sometime." He winked at Ella, who was now sitting in his lap. They totally stole that from Fang and I!

"Not unless I use it first," Ella interrupted.

"Pff, as if. Are you an avian hybrid with superhuman abilities? I think not," Iggy shot back. I'm guessing Ella didn't have a good comeback because she gave him a lingering kiss on the lips to shut him up and make him forget about the argument that he was winning. It worked because Iggy cupped her face and pulled her back towards him. Well, it worked until Gazzy cleared his throat rather loudly and looked at the couple expectantly. Iggy sighed and handed over a dollar to both Gazzy and Angel.

"What's that about?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"Oh, we made a deal that every time Ella and Iggy start making out or start showing some other form of PDA in front of me or Angel, he has to give each of us a dollar for scarring us for life. They're worse than you and Fang, and they only became a couple today, while you and Fang have been together for like, three years!" explained Gazzy. I nodded in understanding.

"But what about me, Fang, and Nudge? Do we get something if they do it in front of us?"

This time Angel answered. "Nope. For one thing, you guys are teenagers and are used to this. Also, we had to give them _some_ freedom to make the deal fair, so since we're still kinda young we can get money."

"Not fair," I replied.

"I know right," agreed Nudge. I nodded. On the bright side, their not-fully-developed brains didn't think to do the same with Fang and I!

"Oh, and the deal goes for you and Fang too," Angel added, a triumphant/evil smile plastered on her face. Then I realized my mistake: I totally forgot about her ability to read minds. Shoot! "And thank you for not cussing in your head," the little she-devil said, "but I'm not liking the 'she-devil' thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I put my mind blocks up and cussed out the she-devil for the next few minutes.

While I was having my little rant in my head, Fang had returned to the circle and stole a cookie from my bag. I stopped mid-rant and slowly turned my head to my soon-to-be-dead boyfriend. How dare he attempt to steal my precious cookies again! And succeed! I gave him my signature I'm-gonna-kill-you death glare (I have different types to fit different situations) and he just gave me his signature I'm-better-than-you smirk. Funny how we both have signature moves with different types. Anyways, back to what may be the start of World War 3.

"You totally took advantage of me upstairs in the hallway, so can't I at least have one?" he reasoned. I vaguely heard someone snicker and say "that's what she said" (you can probably guess who that was), but I just let it go. For now.

"I guess. Besides, it's hard to be mad at you while you're in that hot outfit," I told him, scooting closer to him. I know, I know, you're probably thinking "You're giving in already? But you're Maximum Ride! Maximum Ride never forgives or forgets!" Well, it's just hard to be mad at a hot guy. Simple as that. And I'm not in the mood to make life difficult, so there's your reason. Man, am I getting lazy…

He gave me a sly smile and put me in his lap again. I sighed in content and relaxed into his muscular but still comfortable core/chest area.

"So," I asked. "Who's going to be the next victim of this cruel game of Dare or Dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>yay for updating! it took me extra EXTRA long to update cuz i decided to make this longer for u guys since its been a while (9 pages on word! new personal record that i hope to break! :D). hope you liked it! i promise to try to update sooner, but it'll be hard cuz my family's going on vacation to the beach (not saying what country) in a month so i'll do my best! byez! :D<strong>

**~life's a RIDE, so live it to the MAX~**

**ps- i came up with that myself. all rights go to me. ;).**


End file.
